simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Public holidays in Ruthenia
The following is the list of official public holidays recognized by the Imperial government. On these days, government offices, embassies and some shops, are closed. If the date of observance falls on a weekend, the following Monday will be a day off in lieu of the holiday. Official holidays New Year Holiday In addition to New Year's Day (Πρωτοχρονιά) on 1 January, 2–5 January are public holidays as well, called New Year holiday (νέο έτος διακοπές). The holiday includes January 6 and 8, with Christmas being January 7, declared as non-working days by law. Christmas day Christmas in Ruthenia (ημέρα των Χριστουγέννων) is observed, on 7 January, as a public holiday according to the Julian calendar used by the Orthodox Church. Christmas on 25 December is celebrated in Ruthenia by the Roman Catholic and various Protestant churches, but is not a public holiday. Defender of the Fatherland Day The Defender of the Fatherland Day (Υπερασπιστής της Ημέρας Πατρίδα) is celebrated on 23 February, and is a day of the Armed Forces of Ruthenia. The holiday was established in 3220 after the annex of Arcadia. International Women's Day Before the Enosis, the women day was celebrated in the last sunday of February, after the establishment of Ruthenian Empire, International Women's Day was transferred to 8 March and this day has remained the global date for International Women's Day ever since, this day which combines the traditions of Mother's Day and Valentine's Day National Flag Day The National Flag Day is an official holiday in Ruthenia, established in 3234. It is celebrated on 22 August, but it is not a day-off. Spring and Labour Day Following the international labour day in Ruthenia, is celebrated in 1 May. Victory Day May 9, Ruthenia celebrates the victory over Parsian Empire, while remembering those who died in order to achieve it. On 9 May 3216 the Parsian Military surrendered in the Enosis and the Ruthenes dissolved and absorbs the Parsian Empire. A military parade is held in Auronopolis to celebrate the day. Victory Day (ημέρα νίκης) is by far one of the biggest Ruthene holidays. It commemorates those who died in the Enosis and pays tribute to survivors and veterans. Flowers and wreaths are laid on wartime graves and special parties and concerts are organized for veterans. In the evening there is a firework display. A huge military parade, hosted by the Basileus, is annually organized in Auronopolis in Syntagma Square. Similar parades are organized in all major cities of Ruthenia. Kormenia Day Ruthenia Day (Ρουθηνία ημέρα) is the national day, celebrated on June 12. On this day, in the year 1000, St. Stephanos of Beretea claims sovereignty over all the peninsula, creating the Kingdom of Kormenia, the Kormenian establishment was less radical. The holiday was officially established in 3219. Initially it was named Day of the Adoption of the Declaration of Sovereignty of Kormenia, on 1 February 3221 it was officially renamed to Kormenia Day. There exists a misconception in Ruthene society, that this holiday is also called Ruthenia's Independence Day, but it never had such a name in official documents. because the scholars considered this day as "the first day of the formation of the future Ruthene state". Unity Day Unity Day (ημέρα ενότητας) was first celebrated on November 4, 3226, commemorates the coronation of Emmanuel I in the peninsula and the final creation of the future Kormenian state. The event was marked by a public holiday which was held in Ruthenia on October 22 (Old Style) from 1905 until 2588. Its name alludes to the idea that all the classes of Ruthene society willingly united to preserve Ruthene statehood when its demise seemed inevitable, even though there was neither Basileus nor Patriarch to guide them, only a Ruthene can claim sovereignty over their ancestral land. Religious Holidays * January 6 - Epiphany or Theophany * March 25 - Annunciation * Good friday ** Easter ** Easter Monday ** Pentecost or White Monday * August 15 - Dormition of the Holy Virgin * October 28 - Ochi Day * December 25 - Christmas * December 26 - Glorifying Mother of God See Also * Ruthenian Empire Category:Ruthenia